xenobladefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One Last You
One Last You est le thème de fin de Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Ce thème est composé par Yasunori Mitsuda, avec des paroles écrites par le producteur du jeu Tetsuya Takahashi, et interprétées par Jen Bird. Paroles Anglaises= :Very end of eternity :The final day has come to an end, it's gone for good :I would then slowly close my eyes :And be cuddled by the shining memory piece :I will trace back all the memories with you :That's the only wish I have :The last day with you was truly magical :The frozen time began to flow :At last the longest night has gone and brought in light :I felt myself melt in the morning light :The final grain of sand has dropped :I will slowly so quietly fall into sleep :I see you gently fade away :Your silhouette has gone to the other side of the mist :And all the memories with no sound so quiet :Just like in slow motion it moves so slowly :The last day with you was truly magical :The frozen time began to flow :At last the longest night has gone and brought in light :I felt myself melt in the morning light :You have gifted many things to me :(But I) wonder if I could've done the same for you :If you would let me, I will give back a handful :If it would put a little smile on your face :Can I ask you, God? Despite all of this... :Could the sandglass somehow take back the time? :One last time is all I ask from you :Can you please spare me some time with the one man I loved? :I wouldn't care how and where (you could) it should be :But I need one last time I want to tell you, how I feel inside for you :I want you to know... |-| Transcription japonaise= Kanji :永い時の果てに :最後の一日が過ぎ去って :私はそっと瞳を閉じる :輝く記憶の断片に抱かれながら :あなたとの思い出を辿ることが :ただそれだけが 私の望み… :あなたがくれた最後の一日 それは束の間の魔法 :凍り付いていた時が流れ出し :明けるはずのない夜が明け :私は朝陽の中へと溶けていく… :砂時計の 最後の一粒が落ち :私はゆっくりと そして静かに眠りに落ちる :あなたの姿が次第に :霧の向こうへと消えていく :全ての思い出は 音もなく静まり返っていて :まるでスローモションのようにゆっくりと動いていく :あなたがくれた最後の一日 それは束の間の魔法 :凍り付いていた時が流れ出し :明けるはずのない夜が明ける :私は朝陽の中へと溶けていく… :あなたはたくさんのものを 私に与えてくれたけれど :私はどれだけのものを あなたに返せただろうか :もし少しだけでもお返しが出来たのなら :それであなたが笑ってくれたのなら… :それでもやっぱり 神様 :出来ることなら 砂時計を戻してください :ほんのわすがでいいから もう一度だけ :あの人との時間を私にください :たった一言 私の想いを伝えるために :どんな形でも どこであっても構わない :最後に どうしても伝えたい :この私の想いを… あなたに… Romaji :Nagai toki no hate ni :Saigo no tsuitachi ga sugisatte :Watashi wa sotto hitomi wo tojiru :Kagayaku kioku no kakeru ni dakare nagara :Anata to no omoide wo tadoru koto ga :Tada sore dake ga watashi no nozomi… :Anata ga kureta saigo no tsuitachi sore wa tsuka no ma no mahō :Kōritsuite ita toki ga nagare dashi :Akeru wa zu no nai yoru ga ake :Watashi wa asahi no naka e to tokete iku… :Sunadokei no saigo no hitotsubu ga ochi :Watashi wa yukkuri to soshite shizuka ni nemuri ni ochiru :Anata no sugata ga shidai ni :Kiri no mukō e to kiete iku :Subete no omoide wa oto mo naku shizumari kaette ite :Marude surō moshon no yō ni yukkuri to ugoite iku :Anata ga kureta saigo no tsuitachi sore wa tsuka no ma no mahō :Kōritsuite ita toki ga nagare dashi :Akeru wa zu no nai yoru ga ake :Watashi wa asahi no naka e to tokete iku… :Anata wa takusan no mono wo watashi ni ataete kureta keredo :Watashi wa dore dake no mono wo anata ni kaeseta darō ka :Moshi sukoshi dake demo okaeshi ga dekita no nara :Sorede anata ga waratte kureta no nara… :Sore demo yappari kamisama :Dekiru koto nara sunadokei wo modoshite kudasai :Honno wa zukade īkara mō ichido dake :Ano hito to no toki wo watashi ni kudasai :Tatta hitokoto watashi no omoi wo tsutaeru tame ni :Donna katachi demo doko deatte mo kamawanai :Saigo ni dōshitemo tsutaetai :Kono watashi no omoi wo… Anata ni… Catégorie:Musique